Mistaken Assumption
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Dean is completely mistaken.


**Title:** Mistaken Assumption  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dean/Ginny  
 **Warnings:** sexual content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 929  
 **Summary:** Dean is completely mistaken.  
 **Notes:**

 **The Dinner Table Challenge:** Prompts Used - Dean Thomas, (Genre) Humor

 **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition:** Prompt Used - Dummy. (900 words, 30 words leeway in each direction)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** June Event - Easy Level - Ginevra Weasley

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Playful

* * *

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Dean sternly accuses, his arms crossed in an uncompromising manner.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asks, a playful glint in her beautiful – _'No, not beautiful,'_ Dean internally argues – _mud_ brown eyes.

"Don't try to deny it," Dean growls. He feels like he might be foaming at the mouth. How dare she pretend to be innocent, pretend that she's not doing anything wrong, when he knows the truth.

"What am I supposed to be denying?" she asks, the playful glint now gone in the face of her boyfriend's rage.

 _'Good,'_ Dean thinks to himself, _'she should be serious.'_ He glares at her. "I know you are cheating on me with Harry. Just admit it."

She raises her eyebrows. "You're delusional."

Dean stomps to her so they're toe-to-toe and bends down so his breath fans over her face when he hisses, "Am I delusional about the fact you're spending all of your time with him? Or am I delusional about you lying about spending time with him? Or maybe I'm delusional about all of the secret conversations you're having with him. So tell me, _how_ am I delusional?"

Ginny presses a hand against his chest and pushes so he stumbles back. "You're delusional about all of that. Just because I'm spending time with him and talking to him in private, doesn't mean I'm having an affair with him. I got over my crush on Harry years ago, so why would I cheat on you with him when I'm in love with you? And that's ignoring the fact that Harry would never be with another boy's girlfriend."

"You tell me!" he orders, not willing to give up, and of course ignoring that little fact about Harry. He _knows_ he's right. He just knows it.

"You really are a dummy," she drawls, not looking the least bit guilty.

Doubt begins to creep into Dean's subconscious, but he stands firm. He won't admit he's wrong. After all, Ginny has always wanted Harry. He refuses to think about the fact that she has stopped talking about him in every breath and seems content to just be friends. "Well, you haven't told me how I'm delusion, yet. Can't come up with a good enough lie?"

Ginny looks at the ground, her hands clenched at her side. "This was funny at first, but I really hate the fact you don't trust me. Since we got back together after Hogwarts, I never _once_ gave you a reason to doubt me. Yet, here you are? Actually believing that I'm cheating on you with Harry. It's like you don't even know me." She looks up, and her eyes are swimming with tears.

Dean swallows. Suddenly, he's the one feeling guilty, and he hates the feeling. "If you're not cheating on me, then tell me what's been going on with Harry. Please, I need to know."

Ginny looks to the side; she doesn't seem able to meet Dean's eyes. "Fine, what's next Saturday?"

Dean furrows his brow at the non sequitur. He thinks about it, though. It takes him a moment before realization dawns. "My birthday."

Ginny nods and purses her lips. "And what does Harry do?"

"Um, design brooms?"

Ginny nods and leaves him in the living room. She goes to her private study.

Dean stands there, not sure if he should follow or stay rooted to his spot. He decides to stay, suddenly not so sure he had been right about Ginny having an affair. Ginny comes in carrying a long box, and he feels absolutely sick to his stomach.

She holds out the box. "Happy Birthday. Or at least it would have been next Saturday."

He carefully takes the box and places it on the floor. He already knows what it is before he lifts the top off of the box, but he does so anyways, being very careful.

Just like he thought. A broom, one designed by Harry.

"It's completely customized to suit your needs. Even has your name on it," Ginny explains.

And Dean does see his name on the very end. It's in a loopy script, something that would have taken a good amount of time to achieve. "It's beautiful."

"I know. Harry does good work."

He stands up. "I'm an idiot."

Ginny nods. "You're a dummy." It's her earlier insult, and he can't help but agree with her assessment.

"I'm sorry."

"So, what do we do now? Obviously you don't trust me and –"

"No," Dean interrupts, "I do trust you."

She gives him an incredulous look.

"Yeah, I know I didn't act like it. But I do. Part of me still worries that I'm your consolation prize, and that's the part of me that accused you. The larger part of me knows where you stand in your feelings."

Ginny steps closer and presses a hand to his cheek. "I love you," she whispers, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too, and I'm sorry I ruined the surprise for my birthday. The broom is amazing, and I will thank Harry when I see him."

"Good, and if you're lucky, I won't tell him about your crazy accusation. Despite the fact his good character was being questioned, I'm sure he'd get a good laugh at your expense."

"I'd appreciate it," Dean almost begs.

"You will be taking me to a nice restaurant in order to keep my silence."

"Of course," Dean concurs, knowing it could have been a lot worse.

"Good." They kiss sweetly on the lips, and he's just happy to have her in his arms.


End file.
